The Cry of the Force
by kricket is cool
Summary: Time Travel:When Yoda confronts Sidious after Order 66, he is killed. After Obi-Wan is killed on the Death Star, Luke succumbs to his anger and kills Vader and becomes Sidious's new apprentice. The Force is horrified and decides to turn back time in hopes that the future horror will be prevented and the Light will reign again.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please give me constuctive reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, sadly, I wish I did.**

 **Please tell me if you have ideas on how to continue the plot. I am not promising that I will use them, but I am not the best at story plots.**

 **Thanks for readin**

The Force cried.

The Force cried in Horror. The Dark side had all but obliterated the Light. The calm stream of Light was trembling against the strain of the raging torrents of Darkness.

The Force cried in Terror. Its last chance of Light perished with the stroke of a bloody yet clean red blade. Red with Hate. Red with Power. Red with Death.

The Force cried in Pain. The last stream of Light flickered and died.

The Force cried Despair. The Chosen One had failed, yet no one fully understood the consequences.

No one still alive.

Slowly the Force began to unwind, spiraling backwards until it found the turning point. A bright beacon in the shadow of the oncoming doom.

There was a Chosen One, chosen by fate, but he had failed. Now there will be a Savior, chosen by the True Force, and he must not fail. He must ensure the Cosen One's success.

With a powerful surge, the Force flung the essence of its Savior back to where he will begin forging a new path for the Light and the Chosen One.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, I hope you enjoy chapter 2. It was difficult to write so I will probably revise it later.**

 _'this indicates thoughts or mind speech'_

 **Disclaimer:I dont own the Star Wars Universe**

Qui-Gon was in a sour mood. He was in no way ready for the inevitable debriefing with the council over the long and harrowing mission he and his padawan had returned from. Remembering the last time he had reported in a bad mood, Qui-Gon quickly decided to change his attitude before he was given a lecture about temper in front of the council.

 _'Force I'm tired'_ he thought, carefully concealing his thoughts from Obi-Wan.

The night before, his apprentice had had a nightmare that had affected him so greatly that the agitation from it had leaked over the bond and prevented either of them from getting proper rest. Glancing down at the short ginger-haired teen beside him, he smiled and silently berated himself for complaining of his lack of sleep. The boy beside him was just barely above his tall master's shoulder and was attempting to give the impersonation of someone who had their best rest in years. Needless to say, he failed miserably to anyone who knew him. However little rest Qui-Gon had gotten, Obi-Wan had received much less and looked about to drop at any moment. Qui-Gon had just opened his mouth to question Obi-Wan about the nightmare when his apprentice contacted him through their bond

 _'Excited for another pleasurable meeting with the council Master?'_ Obi-Wan questioned through their bond.

Qui-Gon frowned he could hear how exhausted his apprentice was but apparently he still had energy for humor. Deciding to speak to his padawan about the nightmare later he reached down and tugged affectionately on the long ginger braid.

 _'Of course Padawan mine, am I ever anything but?'_

Obi-Wan looked up at his tall mentor and cocked an eyebrow in response to the sarcastic remark.

 _'Could have fooled me'_

Qui-Gon chuckled, but frowned again as they neared the council room. He gave an inward sigh,

 _'I really do not want to deal with the council criticizing my actions today, what I could use is a strong cup of tea and a nap!'_

The young padawan on duty, motioned for them to enter, indicating that the council was already waiting for them.

The master-padawan duo stood under the scrutiny of the Jedi High Council waiting for the inevitable heated discussion that almost always took place after a debriefing. After giving their report a surge of what felt like horror swept through the Force. Qui-Gon swayed slightly, noticing that all the council members had felt it as well. Master Windu frowned and looked to Yoda for advice on how to proceed. Yoda looked disturbed and gave a curious look at Obi-Wan who was clutching his head. Qui-Gon put a hand on his padawan's shoulder. Yoda closed his eyes and seemed to withdraw from the room. Mace turned and gave a concerned look at Obi-Wan

Just as the Korun master opened his mouth to speak, another wave washed through the force. This time it was like an indescribable terror had taken root, causing everything to seem cold and heartless. The tall jedi in the center of the room shook. Qui-Gon looked to his apprentice who seemed to have been affected the most by these odd occurrences. Obi-Wan had fallen to his knees and was shaking uncontrollably.

A third wave come through. This one echoed through the Force in cries that held immeasurable pain. Many of the Jedi Council gasped and cradled their heads or gripped the armrests of their chair until their fingers bled. Master Yoda sat in his chair with his gimer stick resting across his knees in what seemed to be deep in meditation. Qui-Gon was attempting to comfort his padawan who was screaming in pain. Obi-wans cries had gone unheard of by all accept his master and Mace Windu who in an uncharacteristic act of compassion, had come to the side of the troubled padawan.

"NO NOOO HOW COULD YOU DO THIS I TRUSTED YOU YOU WERE MY BROTHER I LOVED YOU!"Obi-Wan was shaking and fighting against the hands of Qui-Gon and Mace who were attempting to restrain him.

"THEY'RE ALL DEAD THERE ARE NONE LEFT!" he sobbed. "All of them are are gone. He he spared none"

A final, yet devesting whirlwind of ultimate despair flooded through the Force. With a cry Obi-Wan ceased fighting against the two masters and slumped over unconscious. Many of the council members had to work hard to suppress the sobs that threatened to overtake them and some of the Jedi more open to the unifying force felt tears trickle down their cheeks. The atmosphere was engulfed in grief, guilt and pain. It was difficult for even Mace Windu to appear unaffected, in fact he was the only master to appear so. The rest of the council was obviously shaken and were trying to regain their illusion of serene calm.

As suddenly as it began, it abruptly ceased. There was a collective sigh of relief from all but four of the rooms occupants. Obi-Wan was still unconscious, Qui-Gon and Mace were in the center of the room lifting Obi-Wan up to take him to the healers, and Yoda was still sitting in his chair with his eyes closed. After lifting the padawan into his master's arms, Mace stood up and addressed the council.

"The meeting shall be adjourned until we discover the cause of the disturbance. You are all dismissed."

Many of the council members would have bristled at the curt dismissal, but instead were glad to leave and nurse their slowly fading headaches and meditate on the disturbance.

Mace turned back to his old-friend "Qui-Gon you need to bring him to the healers, I must confer with Master Yoda about this."

"Wait Mace, did you sense where it was coming from?" Qui-Gon looked at the dark man besides him. In truth Qui-Gon already knew the origin of the waves of emotions, but he wanted someone to confirm otherwise.

"I believe you know the answer to that, your padawan was affected more than any of us and you could undoubtedly have felt it through your bond." Mace replied before turning to speak with the Jedi Grandmaster.

Qui-Gon frowned and lifted his apprentice to take him to the Healers. He couldn't help wondering if this had anything to do with the nightmare that had kept Obi-Wan up all night, probably the lack of sleep had caused him to hallucinate and over react to the disturbance. The nightmare seemed unrelated and should have no lasting effect. Whatever it was the council would sort it out and the ordeal would leave Obi-Wan with nothing more than a headache. He could never imagine just how wrong he was.


	3. Chapter 3

" _Oh dear Force, please let Anakin be all right."_

Despite all of the carnage that littered the area, the fear of his former padawan's safety was almost crippling.

The stench of blood and death filled the air, the darkness choking out whatever light that remained. A solitary figure strode into the cloud of shadow.

Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, walked futilely searching for a sign of life in the Room of One Thousand Fountains.

The Room of One Thousand Fountains had once been a place of peace and was one of the most light-filled, peaceful places at the temple. That time now seemed ages ago. It had first become a refuge from the stress and exhaustion of the brutal war, now it bore the horror of a place of everlasting death.

It was a massacre. Carnage littered the once pristine grounds. The fresh color of life now inundated by blood. A twi'lek clan master was lying motionless, her once vibrant body now lifeless due to the lightsaber wound across her chest. Nearby the Initiates she had been protecting lay in a pile, their bodies littered with holes from the blasters that were meant to defend them. More destruction and butchery littered the room. The beautiful gardens had wilted and died.

Turning away from the destruction, Obi-Wan strobe through the halls, seeing more bodies. As he passed he could feel the terror and pain still lingering in the air. Closing his eyes, hoping for a brief respite from anguish, he was assaulted by the agonizing images of the last moments of the Jedi.

"No" he whispered.

" _The council chamber! If there were survivors they could be in there"_ Turning abruptly he started at a near sprint down the hallway, he knew the longer it took him the more likely that they would be found and killed.

Suddenly he was knocked backward with a powerful force push and and a green lightsaber appeared at his throat. Obi-Wan blinked in recognition,

"Master Yoda what happened?" The small jedi master bore a haunted look of intense weariness. Yoda sadly shook his head and extinguished his emerald blade.

"Sorry I am, thought you were an enemy I did." Obi-Wan nodded his understanding. It had not escaped his notice the Yoda had avoided his question.

"Master I was just on my way to the council chamber to see if anyone thought to hide in there."

"Go we shall, hurry we must time to waste there is not." with that the Grandmaster jumped onto Obi-Wan's back. Obi-Wan immediately began sprinting down the halls toward the chamber. As they neared the chamber, Obi-Wan could see the doors stood slightly ajar.

" _Oh no Oh Force no."_ The chamber should have been closed only a council member had the codes necessary to open the doors. Yoda, apparently being as anxious as he was, jumped down and went inside. Swallowing, a pit forming in his chest, Obi-Wan followed.

The room was filled with initiates and young padawans with terrified screams still etched across their lifeless features. Yoda was standing sadly by the body of a young Twi'lek who was barely old enough to speak, a hole burned through the center of her small chest. It was cauterized. The rest of the younglings showed similar wounds, there was no blood.

There was no doubt now, there was no possible way that these children died by blaster fire. One of their own had done this, had slaughtered without a second thought for the children who had put their trust in them. Had sliced through the innocence of youth with a once holy blade.

" Who" the words came out as a croak.

"Who would do this, they couldn't even defend themselves." The oldest in the room was no more than fourteen. Obi-Wans mind was racing. The chamber could only be opened by a council member so who had turned. It wasn't himself or Yoda. Obi-Wan silently ran through the rest in his head. All of them were either dead or offworld and supposed dead. All except…

" _No not him, it couldn't be."_ Obi-Wan looked down to Yoda who seemed to have formulated the same conclusion.

"To the Archives we should go, warn the survivors we must." Yoda's voice was grim, he had most definitely come to the same conclusion Obi-Wan had. Obi-Wan nodded, indicating his silent agreement. He offered the aged master a lift which was gratefully accepted before taking of with force enhanced speed through the haunting hallways. _

As soon as they reached the Archives, Obi-Wan set about slicing into the transmission in order to change the message. As soon as this was done, he turned toward the recordings

"Only pain you will find" Obi-Wan briefly paused before continuing

"I have to know" He sat down at the console and signed into the database. He scrolled down and clicked on the camera records. He watched in horror as his suspicions were confirmed true. They had all been betrayed. Guilt was overwhelming he hadn't noticed that he had collapsed in tears until he felt Yoda's hands on his shoulders

"Not your fault it is. His choice it was. Stopped him you could not have, if the dark path he chose to follow."

In his heart Obi-Wan knew this to be true, but he could not dispute the fact that there was a large possibility that if he had been more careful, more observant, more loving; he could have prevented him from falling. His padawan, his best friend, his son, his brother. Something inside Obi-Wan snapped, his heart felt like a thousand knives had twisted a chasm into it.

Despair.

Guilt.

Pain.

Suffering.

Betrayal.

Death

These were the embodiment of the Sith. These were all the galaxy had left. Hope was gone.

Obi-Wan knew what Yoda was going to say

"No, I won't do it. I cannot kill him he is still my brother."

"Do it you must, not powerful enough are you to destroy Sidious, my duty that is, destroy the apprentice you must." Obi-Wan didn't respond to him. He knew that Yoda, as strong as he was, had little chance against the dark lord of the Sith. He had a good feeling that Yoda was giving him his best chance at surviving to rebuild the Jedi Order.

"How will I find him?" the taller man asked, desperately trying to back out.

"Know you do, how to find him. Go now you should, before found by troopers we are."

At the doors to the Temple hanger, Obi-Wan bid what he knew to be a final goodbye to the Grandmaster of the Jedi. If he survived the fight with his apprentice, he would miss Yoda. Yoda had been a constant presence in his life since he was very small. He had a special bond with the elder master while he was younger, Yoda was always there to comfort him from his visions while in the creche. He looked down to one of the most important figures in his life, and found that he couldn't say anything. His throat seemed swelled and he choked on his words.

Yoda knew as soon as he saw the temple massacre what his fate would be. He must go and confront the Sith Master to give Obi-Wan the time to defeat the apprentice. Time to escape, to provide hope for the New Jedi Order. He gazed at the features of one of his most trusted friends, worn and creased with the stress of war, eyes permanently haunted with the sight of so many dead bodies and the many battles they had seen. He had watched a young boy from the creche grow into one of the Orders Grandest knights, and then the most widely recognized Master in the Galaxy after himself and Master Windu. He sighed inwardly as he thought of the long and lonesome path his student was now on. The history Jedi Order must not die, Obi-Wan will be burdened with more responsibility than he would have liked. Knowing Obi-Wan, Yoda knew that he will be grateful for things to meditate on. Coming to a decision, he stopped.

"Obi-Wan" Yoda waited as the other man turned and knelt down. He pressed a gnarly green hand on the kneeling masters forehead. The force swirled around them with the whispers of the long dead and the recently deceased. A shred of an ancient piece of the Force detached itself from the grandmaster and fastened to the soul of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Blue-grey eye flew open and looked curiously at Yoda.

"Master, what-" He was cut off by the raised claw of the smaller Jedi.

"Tell you I will not. Find out eventually you will." They were both silent for a moment, basking in each others presence before they had to leave to fight the Sith. It was Yoda who broke the silence,

"Go now you should. May the Force be with you Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and may you find peace."

"I wish you the best of luck Master Yoda, may the Force be with you."

As Obi-Wan went to the senatorial apartments, Yoda seemed to age suddenly, he watched . He had bestowed Obi-Wan with a gift that would only be unlocked with the death of the Grandmaster. Obi-Wan had merely thought it was a way of bidding farewell. It was in a sense, but now he had another matter to attend to. Before confronting the emperor, he had to warn those who were force sensitive or loyal to the Jedi on Coruscant to escape while they still could. Sighing, he left, he would accept his fate when the time came, but would not dwell on it now.

* * *

As Obi-Wan was lifting the unconscious Padme to bring her to the medbay in the ship, he felt a tremor run through the Force and his head screamed as pain split the bond he had with Yoda. Obi Wan stumbled, almost dropping Padme in his shock.

Yoda was dead.

He was the last Jedi left alive. Over the past day he had felt the Jedi who had initially escaped the Purge pass into the Force as they were hunted down by their once loyal troops. The Negotiator closed his eyes in grief, gently cradling the woman he held in his arms. After boarding the ship, he couldn't bear to put her down. He held her and the great General Kenobi began to cry.

Padme was all he had left of Qui-Gon, and now Anakin. He had lost all he cared about except her. In many ways he considered her is sister. He had known of their love since Geonosis. Obi-Wan had even known the exact moment they wed, he chose to remain quiet about it because he felt that Anakin needed Padme's love. He scolded many times from the council about being too lenient on his padawan when Anakin was late after visiting Padme. So Obi-Wan Kenobi cradled Padme, the last remnant of the good in his padawan, the last person who cherished the memory of Qui-Gon.

* * *

Padme was dead.

She had lost the will to live after naming her two children. He now held Luke in his arms. Leia was on her way to Alderaan to live with the Organas as their daughter, never to know the truth about her heritage and her twin brother until the Empire was destroyed. Luke was to go to Tatooine to live with Anakin's stepfamily and grow up as a moisture farmer with Obi-Wan to shield his presence from the Dark Side.

* * *

As the small ship neared the dusty Tatooine surface the Jedi received an unwelcome migraine, as well as knowledge he was sure he never knew.. Obi-Wan was silent for a moment, pondering what had happened. With a jerk that barely avoided awakening the babe in his arms, Obi-Wan sat up.

" _Damn that sneaky green troll."_ Obi-Wan swore softly. He realized now that Yoda had bestowed him with his passing and parting gift, the title of Grandmaster and the knowledge of the years of experience and wisdom that had been passed down from Grandmaster to Grandmaster since the time of the Sith Wars. His head ached with the burden that had been abruptly bestowed upon him. On the bright side of things, he had plenty to meditate on while in hiding out in the desert.

Obi-Wan sighed he was not looking forward to giving Luke to Owen Lars, but he knew that if Luke remained untrained then it would be easier to hide his force signature from Sidious. He gazed with grief filled eyes at the small bundle in his arms. So much depended on this little boy, like his father, he had the potential to save the Light or destroy it. He sighed. It was going to be a long, lonely path until Luke was old enough to safely train.

* * *

" _May the Force be with you Luke Skywalker"_

These words were whispered into the wind as a couple mourned the loss of a family member, and the joy of having a new one; and the last of the Jedi headed out into the seclusion of the Tatooine sands.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow it has been a while since the last update. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4

Mace Windu, Yoda, and Qui-Gon were sitting in the waiting room of the hospital wing, discussing in low tones the condition of Obi-Wan Kenobi. The young man had collapsed after a disturbance in the Force and had brought to the Healers. That was a week ago. Qui-Gon's padawan seemed to have gone into a coma like state with his mind shielded to securely for anyone to reach him.

"Know I did not that he was capable of such anguish hmm?" Yoda looked questioningly at Qui-Gon who sighed.

"Neither did I"

"Has he ever shown any signs of such emotions before?"

"No Mace, not even after Melida-Daan"

"Surely this must mean something then but wh-" Mace was abruptly cut of by a cry from down the hall.

"QUI-GON!"

In an instant Qui-Gon was on his feet and sprinted to the room his padawan was in. In the back of his mind, he registered Mace and Yoda just behind him. The master threw open the door and was greeted by a sight that tore his heart out.

Obi-Wan was sitting up in bed his forehead damp with sweat, eyes blurred with tears, and his face was frozen in a mask of fear and shock. The turbulent blue-green eyes were staring at something only he could see.

"Obi-Wan" Qui-Gon called out. "Padawan I am here"

There was no response. Obi-Wan continued to stare out at the horrible sight he must be seeing.

"No" the sound was so choked with sobs that it was barely audible. Obi-Wan's face contorted in anguish before he fell back onto the bed unconscious. Qui-Gon made to move towards him but was suddenly assaulted by a wave of pain that caused his vision to go black.

Qui-Gon opened his eyes and groaned as the harsh lights of the healers wing increased his headache. He heard footsteps and waited until the lights were dimmed before he opened his eyes to see who it was.

"Qui-Gon what happened" Mace questioned, wanting to solve the mystery as soon as possible. "The bond" Qui-Gon whispered, his voice came out hoarse.

"What do you mean?"

Qui-Gon looked u at the concerned face of his friend with tears in his eyes.

"The bond with Obi-Wan it….. it's gone."

"What!" Mace's mind was racing, it was impossible for a bond to just break. The only way that it could happen would be if someone on either side broke it or one of the bondholders died. They were both alive, Qui-Gon couldn't have broken the bond judging from his reaction, and Obi-Wan was to inexperienced to be able to break it.

"Mace" Qui-Gon was now sitting up with a concerned look on his face. "Mace, I need to see Obi-Wan." Even if Mace wanted to protest, Qui-Gon wore a look dared Mace to challenge him. Mace nodded. "Alright" he turned away from his friend, "but you won't like what you see." With those words the Korun master left the room, knowing that Qui-Gon would not be far behind him.

Obi-Wan was lying on his stomach exposing his now shirtless back. Qui-Gon gasped at what he saw. Red lines marred the once smooth surface of his padawans skin. As he and Mace watched another red line sprang up and began making his across Obi-Wan's back. Qui-Gon walked over to his padawan and ran his hand down the scarred back. Turning to Mace "How is this possible, he looks like he has been tortured"

"It started not long after you collapsed. Sometimes he calls for you or Yoda, but mostly he calls for someone named Anakin. Qui-Gon frowned. He had never heard of anyone named Anakin and the scars were still unexplained.

"What does Yoda think?"

"He left on his sabbatical saying that the force willed him to leave." Mace replied.

"He didn't feel that it was more important to stay here and watch over Obi-Wan, Mace he is obviously receiving some sort of vision that somehow broke our bond!" Qui-Gon was practically yelling now. He desperately wanted to help his padawan but was feeling horrible at his uselessness.

"Qui-Gon, Yoda must feel concern for your padawan, but he never lets anything preside over the will of the Force." Mace laid a hand on his friend's shoulder "The healers would like you to try and reach Obi-Wan, he has shields up that not even the best mind healers can get through. Because of your previous bond with Obi-Wan, they think that you might have better success."

Qui-Gon looked sadly down at his padawan. The young man's face was creased in pain and was damp with tears and sweat.

"Oh dear Force, please let Anakin be alright." he muttered.

Mace looked to Qui-Gon and was about to open his mouth when Obi-Wan spoke again.

"The Council Chamber, if there are survivors they would be in there."

The two Jedi masters exchanged concerned looks. "Survivors from what" Qui-Gon questioned. Mace shrugged before returning his gaze to the bed

"Oh Force No" Obi-Wan's voice was hoarse and wracked with grief. "No not him, it couldn't be"

"ANAKIN NO" Obi-Wan jumped to his feet, startling the two masters. Qui-Gon and Mace moved forward, intending to gently help the stricken padawan back onto the bed. As soon as they touched the young man they were sucked into his visions.


	5. Chapter 5

The putrid scent of sulfur filled the air. Mustafar was an image in a child's nightmare. Rivers of lava slowly carves its path searing it mark onto the flesh of the dying world. The atmosphere itself screamed promises of a fate worse than death for those who dared attempt to tame it's fiery domain. This was a place only people with a death wish would venture, people with a death wish or those aligned with the Dark side.

Obi-Wan did not want to be here. He had no reason to be here other than Padme had come here. He had convinced the Naboo senator to find Anakin and she came here. She did not know he had followed her, she only wished for Anakin to deny the horrible deeds that Obi-Wan told her of. The murder of the Jedi and destruction of the Temple being the most prominent among many. Disgusted by his former apprentice, Obi-Wan bit back a snarl. He had trusted him with his life, but it was too late, Anakin had already been corrupted by his trust in Palpatine from an early age. It was all his fault, if he had looked closer, searched more carefully, or even showed Anakin how much he cared for him then perhaps it could have been different. But it was too late and it was undeniably his fault.

No, he just had to try and be the perfect Jedi even when he knew that it should have been otherwise. He was so consumed in his quest to prove his own worth that he didn't realize the hardships Anakin was going through. No matter how he thought of it, Anakin's fall was because of his lack of trust in the Jedi, in his Master.

He watched, carefully hidden from view as Padme confronted husband. He waited, watching for the perfect moment to strike. Obi-Wan tensed and shifted his grip slightly on his light saber. " _Now!"_ His mind screamed. Obi-Wan sighed, he couldn't kill the man he had raised like a son, and loved as a brother. He stood just as the man he once knew grabbed Padme in a Force Choke.

Blinking away tears he walked off the ship onto the fiery surface of Mustafar.

"Tatooine, we should be able to find parts there."

"Always two Sith there are, master and apprentice."

"Train the boy."

"There is no such place as Kamino, it is not in the archives anywhere."

"We were commissioned by Jedi Master Sifo Dyas to construct and army for the Republic."

"Join us, your potential is limited by those foolish Jedi.

"I am Commander CC-2224, it is an honor to fight beside you General Kenobi."

"There is no other option. We are now at war."

"I'm Ahsoka Tano, Master Yoda sent me to be Master Anakin's padawan."

"Master you're alive!"

"This is Mortis."

"We have tracked Grievous to Utapau we need you to go after him. Anyone else would likely be killed."

"Execute Order 66"

"I hate you! Just as you always hated me!"

"There is still light in him."

"Ben, do you have a relative named Obi-Wan? This droid is looking for him."

"Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope"

"Good against remotes is one thing. Good against the living, that's something else."

"Our position's correct, except... no Alderaan."

"NO BEN!"

"Obi-Wan!"

Blinking back tears, Obi-Wan peered through the haze in his memories. What he saw made him choke and fall to his knees. He buried his face in his arms and screamed in sorrow. A comforting hand was laid on his shoulder, soothing words whispered in his ear.

"These are just visions Obi-Wan, you need to center yourself so we can work through them together."

"M-m-master?" He asked, hoarse with grief.

"Yes padawan, I am here." Obi-Wan risked a look. It was him, it was really him. A sob escaped his throat as he lunged at the taller man, pulling him close and burning his face in the robes that still smelled faintly of cinnamon.

"This can't be." He whispered.

"You're dead. You died on Naboo." The arms around him tightened.

"No padawan. I am here. You have become lost in your mind. Try to come back to us."

"Us?" Obi-Wan questioned, moving his head slightly and catching sight of the koron master.

His eyes widened and he groaned.

"Ugh… I'm dead." Qui-Gon and Mace exchanged another look. Obi-Wan appeared to shake of his frantic state and a look of dull acceptance came over his features.

"Obi-Wan, you are not dead. You just had a series of intense visions. You need to relax." Qui-Gon spoke calmly, laying a gentle hand on his padawan's shoulder. Obi-Wan flinched at the touch and leaned back against the pillows.

"Let me be dead in peace..." He threw a pale arm over his face and shut his eyes.

"Padawan Kenobi, we really must-" Mace began but Obi-Wan cut him off with a wave of his other hand.

"No, no, no. I am dead. No paperwork today." Mace grimaced at the blatant disrespect but before he could say another word, a healer rushed in and ushered the shocked masters out of the room.

"My patient needs rest, You can argue later, outside of the healing wing." She waved them out and shut the door firmly behind her.

Mace and Qui-Gon sighed in unison, turning and locking gazes they spoke at the same time.

"We need to call Yoda."

"I am going to inform Yoda."

At once they both set off toward the nearest communications port.


	6. Chapter 6

Obi-Wan stared blankly at the wall in front of him. It was white. The ceiling was white, the floors were white, the hospital gown was white, the bed was white. White. White. White.

White is the color of innocence and purity and hope. The longer he stared at the wall, the more he wished he would actually see these ideals. But it was hopeless.

Everything was drenched in a sheen of blood. The white was stained with the life of the innocence, the loss of purity, and the destruction of hope. His hands were stained, marked forever with his failure.

Somehow, these horrors that had so clearly scarred him had never happened.

The door slid open, Obi-Wan didn't react as the familiar sound of his master's footsteps appeared.

"Good morning Obi-Wan." The bed dipped slightly as Qui-Gon say next to him.

"How are you feeling today?" Obi-Wan didn't respond. Somehow he had ended up in the past, or at least an alternate reality running along a different time. Or maybe this was all an elaborate illusion or a hallucination, a product of the scorching desert heat. He doubted that more every day he was here, on Coruscant, before the war and destruction.

The jedi sighed and hung his head.

"I am still dead, or at least I should be." His voice was barely above a whisper.

"No, you are alive, just as you are meant to be, Obi-Wan." The padawan had to resist the urge to snort in amusement. If only he knew.

"I am glad to be here master." He said. Qui-Gon smiled, his worry evaporating at the change in mood.

"Me too padawan, me too." He wrapped his long arms around the younger man, Obi-Wan hesitantly returned the embrace. Burying his face in the familiar robes of his master, Obi-wan basked in the light and peace the Force radiated.

" _Finally, peace."_

* * *

A few hours later, Obi-Wan was once again alone in the hospital room. The door had been secured and all objects with the slightest potential to cause harm had been removed. Obi-Wan looked down at his hands, guilt curling over his chest. Resting in between his clenched fists was an ID card. One that would allow him access to any part of the Temple aside from the Council Wing.

Glancing at the lone window and the dark night lit by the signs of Coruscant's nocturnal side awakening, Obi-Wan took a deep breath.

Out of all the reckless plans and hastily cobbled schemes that he and Anakin had done in his time, this would be one of the worst.

Slipping on the soft boots resting by the bed and sneaking to the door turned his paranoia dial up. If anyone happened to be walking by, he would be caught and moved to a much more secure location and miss his chance.

A quiet beep alerted him that the lock had opened. He pushed the door open slowly, a quick glance revealed the empty halls. Padding softly down the corridor, Obi-Wan felt a sharp pain of regret lance through him.

He was about to abandon his whole life. Well, not really. He had already lived it and gave up being a Jedi almost twenty years ago. Besides, seeing Qui-Gon, Mace, and his friends alive after years of reliving their deaths in nightmares was too much to handle.

He had a new life and he wasn't going to waste time trying to live a life he had already lost.

No, the life of a Jedi was no longer for him.

As he tiptoed past the sleeping medic at the door, he let himself smile just a little. Obi-Wan sprinted through the corridors, ducking behind walls or hiding in shadows when he heard footsteps and before he knew it, the cold coruscanti air jolted him into awareness.

He lingered for a minute, catching his breath and steadying his nerves. This was an older entrance, one rarely used so there was no danger of being discovered. Obi-Wan placed a trembling hand on the walls. He could feel the pulse of the force running through the building.

"This is it." He whispered. Obi-Wan drew a deep breath and closed his eyes. His hands stilled.

Blue eyes opened, gleaming with determination.

"Well, Being a bounty hunter was fun." He mused. Without a glance back, Obi-Wan disappeared from the quiet temple and lost himself in the busy lights of Coruscant.

* * *

In the temple, Qui-Gon was fruitlessly searching the archives for any record of force scarring that he could find, looking for a hint as to what happened to his padawan. Scrolling through the long list of articles, one caught his eye. " _Force Visions and the Effects on the Mind and Body_ " That sounded promising.

He clicked the link and a new window opened, requesting that he insert his identification into the datapad to access the article. Groaning in annoyance, Qui-Gon reached into his pocket to provide the requested information only to find nothing.

Frowning, he checked his other pockets and searched the ground around the desk, looking for his card. It was nowhere to be found.

He ran over when he had last used it, visiting Obi-Wan in the healing wing.

Qui-Gon stiffened, his eyes going wide in realization. He had left it in the room with Obi-Wan.

In his haste, he nearly trampled Master Quora and didn't hear her concerned voice as he raced through the halls. His heart thundered in his chest as the door came in view.

"Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease be in here Obi-Wan." He muttered, pushing open the door.

The bed was empty. The chair by the window was vacant. The room was still.

Qui-Gon sank to the floor, deaf to the footsteps approaching. He didn't move until Master Quora laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Master Jinn, what is wrong." She asked, her voice light and questioning.

Qui-Gon met her gaze with broken eyes.

"Obi-Wan is gone." He choked out as his vision blurred with tears. Quora's eyes dimmed in understanding and she knelt by the taller Jedi, silently offering her support and comfort.

Miles away, a young ginger haired boy with wise and pained eyes boarded a smuggling vessel as the new pilot. He would not return to Coruscant for another ten years.


End file.
